Not Four But Eric
by YesReadingIsASport
Summary: What if Tris was dating Eric not Four? What if Eric changed Tris? This is my first fanfic so don't hate on it


I feel some one tap my shoulder. I turn around and see Eric. He has open arms for a hug but I shake my head. he gives me a look that says 'did I do something wrong' .

"Do you think that giving you a hug would give away too much?" He asks

"You know I don't really care!" I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. My friends give me a look that says ' you just kissed a dauntless leader are you crazy', and the whole dauntless compound is looking at us like we are crazy but hey we are dauntless.

"To answer your question I am not crazy I am not crazy I'm dauntless!" I yell at the crowd we've gathered. They look at me like I'm crazy but then get on with their lives. Christina comes storming up to me like a bull.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST DO!" she yells at me.

"Chris calm down no need to yell at me. If you think my rank is favoritism then you are mistaken. And to answer your question this happened about a week ago. OKAY!" I tell her looking probably relived.

"Thanks for clearing that up but that is just so low why would you do that. I can't be friends with someone who sleeps with a leader to earn her way into dauntless. I'm sorry" and with that she walks away. After she says that I start crying into Eric's shoulder.

_PAGE BREAK_

He picks me up and asks me a question.

"Hey, beautiful want to move in with me. I have plenty of room on my bed for you to sleep by me. "he says seductively . At this I laugh.

"What is so funny? Not that I'm complaining I love seeing your smile. Tomorrow you get to choose your job and I was just wondering what job do you want?" he asks me.

"Maybe a leader just so I can see you every day, working at the tattoo shop, and/or training transfer initiates. I would love to scare the hell out of them. " I tell him.

"If you weren't a leader what would you want to do?" I ask him

"Maybe fight for entertainment or work in the tattoo shop. I have another question for you would you want to have a child with me of not. Don't answer that question until you answer if you wanted to live with me." He says, so demanding.

"Eric I would love to move in with you and I want to have a little baby boy so he can look just like you." I tell him with a baby voice. We are just getting to his apartment then I realize that I have stuff in the dorm.

"Eric, baby I have stuff in the initiates dorm so I have to get that stuff" I tell him. By the time we get situated it is close to midnight so we just go to bed.

_PAGE BREAK_

I wake up to kisses and when i finally wake up to see a shirtless Eric. The man that I have learned to love is shirtless staring at me. After I passed initiation I caught Four kissing Lauren so I left him. Eric caught me trying to jump of the chasm, and he saved me, so a few weeks later we started dating.

"Hey beautiful. Have I ever told you how beautiful you look? "He asked me.

"Ditto and I don't think you have ever told me that." I say sarcastically to him.

I start tracing the muscles on his abs since he is so muscular. I get up and go to the shower at least I try to get up. He decides to take of my shirt and start individually kissing the hundreds of ravens on my left upper back that I got just before initiation ended. They represented all of the people in my new faction.

"You know sweetie if you don't hurry up on those kisses we are going to be late." I tease him.

"Okay." He tells me but it is muffles by kisses

_PAGE BREAK_

We get to the ceremony just in time. Eric sprints up to the stage and Max whispers something into his ear and he starts laughing.

"Tris. What job do you want?" my bae asks me.

"I want to be a transfer instructor and a leader" after I said leader Eric winked at me.

I zoned out for the rest of the job choosing ceremony.

_STOP BREAKING THE PAGE_

When we get home Eric shoves me up against the wall and kisses me passionately. I kiss back and I slide his shirt off and he does the same to me. Soon I am only left in my bra and underwear. Eric soon rips them of and my bra and underwear are in several pieces on the floor. I giggle at this new side of Eric that I have never seen before. When we stop it is close to one in the morning.

"Good night I love you Eric." I think I heard a I love you to but I am too far gone

_WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BREAKING THE PAGE_

When I wake up I replay what happened last night. Oh god I hoped we used protection. I start towards the bathroom but then realize I am naked. Crap.I try and find my undergarments and when I do I find multiple pieces of them on the floor. I throw them away and grab another pair of a bra and underwear. I get to the bathroom and I look for the pregnancy test and I do as the instructions say and I wait a few minutes and look at the results….


End file.
